of_the_long_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Utric the Rat
A scrawny man in ragged clothes, with a curiously rat-like village. He watches you eagerly. Silent Ruins * “Aha! Another lonesome traveler! Are you headed for the old village, like me?” * The old village? “Yes, the ruins of Old Fairweather, just north of here, if my maps were true. The arcane knowledge of Gottric the Digger, my ancestor, is said to be hidden there.” * Gottric the Digger? “You’ve never heard of him? I can hardly believe it - he was famous once, for his work in translating the old texts of Sunken Atalundra.” * Arcane knowledge? “Yes, the ancient powers of the god-kings of Atalundra, which sunk into the deeps ten thousand years ago. Gottric wrote that they surged through the fabric of reality sometimes, emerging in the minds of those who least expected it.” * Goodbye. “I’m sure I’ll see you in Old Fairweather, then!” Old Fairweather He moves here if you kill the Forlorn Crow Knight in the Silent Ruins. * “Oh good, you made it to the village! This is a good place, isn’t it? A fine resting place for weary souls…” * Arcane knowledge? “Yes, I’d be happy to teach you what I know! Any fragments of the Old World that you find, I can form into magic… and should you find any of Gottric’s writings, you must bring them to me immediately!” * Will you stay here? “For now… my journey was more dangerous than I’d anticipated! But, of course, someday I must resume my quest…” * ''(If you give him the Waterlogged Writings) ''“Aha! Yes, this is Gottric’s writing! He must have been searching for the old secrets of the lowlands… I wonder what he learned, apart from this?” * ''(If you give him Minas's Profane Writings) ''"This was not written by Gottric... I'm sure the great teacher would never touch such a thing. But neither would he shy away from knowledge, however awful it might be... If you wish to learn from these writings, I will teach you." * ''(If you give him the Frostbitten Writings) ''"So Gottric made it to the Winter Court! I wonder if he found some clue to Sunken Atalundra there? I can't imagine what else would draw him to such cold sorceries..." * ''(If you give him the Singed Writings) ''"Aha! I knew that Gottric had gone to the Sparrow's tower... I wonder what he learned there? I always heard that they hated intrusions..." * ''(If you give him the Star-touched Writings) ''"Who wrote these? Surely not Gottric... Ah yes, he often spoke of the work of Moshka, though I know not if they ever met. There must be surprising insights indeed within these pages!" * ''(If you give him Gottric's Final Writings) ''"Ah... so he's dead, then, as I feared. Well, at least he found what he was looking for..." Spells Taught * Arcane Blade * Gottric's Arcane Protection * Frostbolt If you give him the Waterlogged Writings: * Acid Ray * Acid Blade * Acid Scattershot If you give him Minas's Profane Writings: * Profaned Blade * Void Jaunt * Devouring Void Cloud If you give him the Frostbitten Writings: * Frost Blast * Frozen Blade * Chillbite If you give him the Singed Writings: * Lightning Strike * Electric Blade * Arc Lightning If you give him the Star-touched Writings: * Ethereal Jaunt * Mirror * Ethereal Blast If you give him Gottric's Final Writings: * Atalundra Arcane Spear * Atalundra Death Surge * Atalundra Soul Blade Items Sold * Tattered Wizard's Robe * Tattered Wizard's Hood * Bleach-wood Wand * Arcana-drenched Charm Category:NPCs